The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration system and more particularly to a refrigeration system having one or more decentralized condenser and evaporator systems and the control thereof.
Refrigeration utilizes the thermodynamic property of evaporation to remove heat from a process. When a refrigerant is evaporated in a heat exchanger (i.e., an evaporator), a heating medium that is in contact with the heat exchanger (e.g., air, water, glycol) transfers heat from itself through the heat exchanger and is absorbed by the refrigerant, resulting in the refrigerant changing from a liquid state to a gaseous state. Once the refrigerant is in a gaseous state, the heat thereof must be rejected by compressing the gaseous refrigerant to a high pressure state and then passing the gaseous refrigerant through a second heat exchanger (i.e., condenser) where heat is removed from the gaseous refrigerant by a cooling medium, resulting in condensing the gaseous refrigerant back to a liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant is then ready to be used again as a refrigerant for absorbing heat.